Las órdenes de restricción no se toman a la ligera
by potsugi
Summary: En donde Kagura tuvo pesadillas, Gin actúa como lolicon, Hijikata se rompe un dedo salvando su honor y Okita regala órdenes de restricción... Ah! y todo es culpa de Shinpachi. OkiKagu –OneShoot-


Yay~! mi primer Fic de Gintama!

Tan pronto acabe de ver el anime corri a FF en la seccion de Gintama, y me quede asi O_O cuando vi los poquititititititititos fics que hay en espaniol -ok, poquititititititititos tal vez sea exagerar, pero gente! son muy pocos! DD:

Asi que aqui estoy, en mi nuevo prposito y sentido de existencia (?): Llenar el Fandom de Gintama en espaniol con OkiKagu! :E Y otras parejas y randomness mas :3

Disclaimer: Gintama no me pertenece, y si lo hiciera, sentiria muy feo ver los poquititititititititos fic que hay e_e... a demas, no seria ni la mitad de gracioso! Todos los derechos al gorila! Ejem, Sorachi Hideaki-san

* * *

Las órdenes de restricción no deben tomarse a la ligera.

* * *

Todo fue culpa de Shinpachi. Culpa de su estresante y plana normalidad, que decidió romperse un día y evitar la rutina. Todo fue culpa de que Shinpachi llegara tarde esa mañana. Si, sin duda.

Kagura es, como ya todos quienes la conocen saben, la clase de persona que no despierta hasta que ha dormido lo suficiente. En pocas palabras, tiene el sueño pesado.

"Estúpidamente pesado" pensó Gintoki, mirándola dormir junto a él "Imposiblemente pesado"

Picoteó su cara, tiró de su cabello, le tapó la nariz, le gritó en la oreja. Pero nada. La niña seguía dormida plácidamente, en _su_ cama, a _su_ lado, por debajo de _sus_ cobijas.

Gintoki sintió vergüenza de sí mismo, por primera vez en años. Él no era un lolicon, no lo era. Todos los días trataba de explicarlo cuando lo veían con asco por la calle. Claro, medio Distrito Kabuki sabía que Kagura no era familiar suyo y que vivían juntos de todas maneras. Medio distrito Kabuki pensaba que otro pedófilo más estaba suelto por las calles. Y Gin solo podía bajar la mirada, avergonzado.

Luego, esa noche, Kagura se había arrastrado hasta su cama en estado medio-despierto medio-dormido, murmurando que había tenido un mal sueño. Y antes de que Gin pudiera sacarla a patadas y regresarla al closet, la pequeña ya estaba dormida. Intentó levantarla después, pero era pesada, igual que su sueño.

"Estúpidamente pesado; imposiblemente pesado"

Pensó en irse, dejarla dormir en su cama y él tomar la iniciativa de acampar en la sala. Pero luego notó una manita sujeta firmemente al cuello de su pijama. La tomó con cuidado y trató de deshacer su agarre, pero era demasiado fuerte. Pesado. Gintoki hizo gestos extraños mientras intentaba levantarla, despertarla y finalmente soltarse de ella, en ese preciso orden.

"Estúpidamente pesado; imposiblemente pesado"

En algún momento de la madrugada, luego de haber luchado como el samurái que era, se rindió ante el sueño y se quedó dormido también, pensando que sería bueno encontrar una manera de trabar su puerta para que incidentes como ese NO volvieran a pasar.

A la mañana siguiente, Okita Sougo y Hijikata -bastardo- Toshiro estaban en la puerta de la Yorozuya.

-Oí, Sougo… Recuérdame de nuevo por qué exactamente estamos reduciendo nuestro orgullo a esto.

-Por Kondo-san –respondió el chico con indiferencia, recordando cuanto había llorado su Comandante cuando, un día antes, había llegado a la estación mostrando a todos que Otae-san por fin, por fin… le había sacado una orden de restricción-. Pero, Hijikata-san, tú no tienes honor que reducir.

-¡Cállate, esto es todo tu culpa! –el aludido explotó, con su dedo a centímetros del timbre que destruiría su orgullo- Tu estas a cargo de las órdenes de restricción, ¿Cómo dejaste que esto pasara?

-Dinero –dijo él simplemente, tomando el dedo de su superior y presionándolo tan fuerte contra el timbre que un "crack" sonó por sobre la campana-, A demás, ¿cómo iba a saber que en este caso Kondo-san iba a obedecer de verdad?

Pasaron varios minutos y nadie abrió.

-Suficiente, nos vamos, nadie va a abrir, no están, no nos quieren ver.

-Hijikata-san, no estarás huyendo ¿verdad? –Okita lo miró, sombras creciendo por toda su cara mientras el desprecio se colaba por su voz- No serás tan cobarde que no puedes ni pedir un favor ¿verdad?

Entonces, con los ojos bajo la sombra de un ceño profundamente fruncido, el Vice Comandante Demonio abrió la puerta de una patada firme, solo para encontrar la sala completamente vacía, el escritorio completamente desolado y la casa en completo silencio.

Y sintió que estaba haciendo un completo ridículo.

-Oh~ bueno, tal vez no están –concluyó Okita, echando un rápido vistazo por el lugar. Cuando estaba a punto de salir dando la espalda a un Hijikata aun inmóvil, un sonoro ronquido rompió el ya no tan completo silencio.

Ambos Shinsengumis miraron en dirección a la puerta corrediza del fondo, cada uno con una idea propia de qué hacer cuando encontraran al líder de la Yorozuya completamente dormido e indefenso. Se arrastraron rápidamente hasta el lado contrario y abrieron la puerta lo suficiente para echar un vistazo, solo para comprobar si de verdad estaba durmiendo tan audiblemente.

Y allí descubrieron que no era Gintoki quien roncaba, sino una chica pelirroja, dormida plácidamente sobre el pecho del hombre. Un hombre que estaba en algún punto de sus veintes, que era un vago pervertido, flojo adicto al azúcar, jefe irresponsable. Y ahora también un lolicon. Como si le hicieran falta defectos.

Esta vez, fue la cara de Okita la que se ensombreció en un gesto extraño de sorpresa, shock y bueno… furia.

-O… Oi, Sougo –Hijikata notó el humor del chico, y aunque por su propio lado estaba un poco asqueado con el samurái, intentó calmarlo.

Cuando Gin abrió perezosamente un ojo, bostezando como cualquier mañana común y corriente, encontró una bazooka apuntada a su cabeza. Parpadeo dos veces, se talló los ojos, y volvió a parpadear. Eso ya no era una mañana corriente.

-¿QUE? –Gritó- ¡N-n-n-no, no, no, esperen, NO! ¿QUE MIER…? –dirigió su mirada a la chica sobre su pecho, agarrada a su pijama firmemente. Dormida.

"Estúpidamente pesado; imposiblemente pesado"

-L-l-l-lo puedo explicar. No es lo que parece. Gin-san no hizo nada malo, nada malo. Gin-san es un buen padre, un buen hermano mayor. No le harían nada a este buen Onii-san, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad que no?

Pero la bazooka no dejó de encararlo, y Gintoki sabía muy bien quien estaba del otro lado, a punto de tirar del gatillo.

-Hijikata-san ¿Qué opina de los pedófilos? –preguntó Sougo, voz calmada en el exterior, pero un pequeño rastro de sadismo muy en el fondo.

-La escoria de la sociedad; escoria –respondió el hombre, fumando tranquilamente, apoyado contra la pared.

Por Kami-sama, que aun lo necesitaba con vida –o eso quiso creer Gin-san–, Kagura soltó justo a tiempo su pijama, rodando quedamente hasta el otro lado del futon, aun dormida e inocente.

Y por supuesto, Gintoki salió corriendo, pensando, al tiempo que Okita Sougo le disparaba violentamente con su bazooka, que todo aquello era culpa de Shinpachi, que no había estado allí más temprano para despertarlos.

Porque él no era un maldito lolicon. Demonios, él ni siquiera le había ofrecido a Kagura su casa; ella había sonado muy peligrosa cuando sugirió que necesitaba un lugar donde quedarse, que podría ser, si a Gin-chan no le molestaba, su propia casa. Ella había golpeado la pared tras él mientras decía todo eso, creando un gran agujero.

También era culpa de Shinpachi, por no haber ofrecido su casa en ese momento.

-¿Mmmmh? ¿Mayora? –Kagura estaba levantándose poco a poco, luego de sus saludables nueve horas y media de sueño, solo para encontrarse con el Sádico capitán bombardeando a Gintoki, y este corriendo por toda la sala, que estaba parcialmente destrozada.

Pensó entonces en ir y detenerlos. No estaba bien que ese sádico chico anduviera por ahí bombardeando a su jefe, a demás que la sala –no, la casa entera, pronto quedaría reducida a cenizas. Pero botó la idea tan pronto como la formuló; no iba a mover un dedo contra nadie hasta haber comido algo.

"Ah, para el próximo capítulo va a estar reparada, como siempre" concluyó, tallándose los ojos.

-Oí, Mayora ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó, mirando alternadamente al fumador que seguía recargado en la pared y al par que disparaba y huía, respectivamente.

Hijikata suspiró. Sougo era tan inmaduro que lo enfermaba. Podría simplemente hablar con la chica, sin golpes ni insultos de por medio, y con seguridad llegarían a _algo_. Pero no, el orgullo –o a saber qué rayos- estaba muy metido en esa joven cabeza. Y él ya estaba harto de recibir quejas, cada que un chico extranjero trataba de ligarse a Kagura, que curiosamente, consistían en arrestos espontáneos y órdenes de restricción.

China no tenía una idea de todo aquello, claro está.

-Dímelo tú –pero ella no le ponía atención. Se había arrastrado hasta lo que quedaba de la cocina y estaba comiendo las sobras del día anterior.

* * *

No me mal interpreten amantes del GinKagu que puedan estar leyendo esto! Yo no creo que Gin-san sea un lolicon, y ciertamente, incluso tengo una ligera debilidad por esa pareja... Pero el OkiKagu gana :E

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y al menos les haya arrancado -a la fuerza si es necesario- una sonrisita de los labios. Puse humor entre los generos porque esto es taaan RANDOM que no sabia que otro poner XDD, pero no se si sea realmente gracioso. Ya ven, mi humor no se compara con el del Mangaka-Gorila-san.

Comenta! es muy importante para mi saber tu opinion, desde que este en mi primer fic y toda la cosa... e_e" me da nervios.

Cualquier OoC que hayan detectado, por favor restriegenmelo en la cara. Quiero hacerlo lo mas "In Character" que pueda :3


End file.
